conhorrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Death City
Summary Death City is a story about Drew Crawford a highschool student,his girlfriend Alex their schoolmates,Wynona,Carlos,Lili,and Joseph,luke their gym teacher,an Assasin named Rouge,and a team of elite soldiers called "Team Orion" consisting of Rex,Anya,Alyssa,and Maverick,and a nurse named Jillian as they escape the city of Chronos that was infested by creatures created by the Covenant inc. as Bio Weapons. Story the story has 5 main chapters: The Escape From School Horror in the City Help...Finaly Decisions,Decisions The Escape Chapter 1:The Escape from School Drew Crawford,Alex Derby,Carlos Cruz,and Lili Rochefort were at Dayview Middle/High when the outbreak occurs.They try to escape but the main entrance was barricaded by zombies.With the help of their teachers,Mrs.Flynn and Mrs.Gregory,and the gym teacher Mr.Forge,the remaining survivors from the school were able to hide in the Gym where the basketball team were hiding. After a few hours,Mr.Forge and some students try to get food supplies from the cafeteria,with only one gun from a dead cop and some hockey sticks.They head for the cafeteria,faceing flesh-eating zombies and the smell of rotten flesh.In the cafeteria,they meet a woman with the codename Rouge,that was sent by a company on a mission,and was assigned to this school.They faced the Marionette,a Puppet-like monstrer with 6 arms.The Marionette manages to kill one student,but hits the gas pipe with one of her hands.Mr.Forge uses his lighter to blow up the cafeteria,killing the Marionette and escaping with the suplies they need.meanwhile,The school gym was attacked by another Marionette.Most of the survivors were killed,and only Mrs.Flynn,Drew,Lili,Carlos,Mia,Jeremi,Riley,Joseph,and Wynona were able to escape.They meet with the other group and head for the school theater. The survivors from the gym and the disspatched team to get supplies with Mr.Forge,Rouge,George,Kayne,Taylor,and Cody were the only remaining survivors from the school.They Barricade the windows and the doors.Fortunately,they find out that some of Rouge's team mates dropped ammunition from a helicopeter at the Main Square.A team consisting of Rouge,Mr.Forge,Riley,Joseph,and Lili head for the main Square to get the ammunition.There they encounter the same Marionette that Attacked the Gym.Riley told the other survivors to run back to the theater while he remains and uses the bomb from the Ammo Case to blow up the entire Square. When the team head back to the Theater,they found out that another Marionette has attacked the school theater and has killed George,Kayne,and Taylor,and left Mia criticaly wounded,and tells them that the rest of the survivors headed for Chamberlin Hospital,that was close to the school.Before she dies she asks Her last wish was for Mr.Forge to give her parents a note that she wrote on her last 20 minuites.She tells Mr.Forge to tell them about her grades too.Mr.Forge agrees,and Mia dies.The team heads for the Hospital to reconnect with the remaining survivors. Chapter 2:Horror in the City The survivors use Diamant St. to get to the hospital.An oil truck that came out of nowhere crashes on a nearbynearby gasoline station.Then,out of the blue,Fireflies,giant butterfly-like monsters that spit out fire attack the team.They try to escape,but their speed and their ability to fly made it hard for the team to escape.The fireflies accedentaly spit fire on the fallen oil truck,blowing up the whole gas station and a part of Diamant Street splitting the team in to two,One team consisting of Rougue and Lili,and the other with Mr.Luke Forge and Joseph.Luke and Joseph head for the hospital,while Rouge and Lili escape the fireflies by going down the sewer. Rouge and Lili use the sewer to get to Mauii St. that lead to the back entrance of the hospital.There they find a zombie-infested underground facility owned by the Covenant.Inside the facility,they find an underground lake that was supposed to block tresspassers from escaping to the city.They encounter the hydra that was protecting the Lake.They use the underwater chamber that was supposed to hold the Hydra when Covenant inc. workers use the lake.They succesfully locked the Hydra in the chamber,and drained the water from the small lake to kill it.They successfully get to Mauii street.There they used the back entrance of the Hospital. Meanwhile,Luke and Joseph encounter Serpentra,an assasin sent by Covenant inc. to kill all remaining survivors.Serpentra tells them about the 3 assasins sent by Covenant inc. Serpentra,Rouge,and Aeros.She tells them about how Rouge betrayed the company when she found out the company was killing innocent people.Serpentra blows-up the main entrance and heads inside to kill the remaining survivors who seeked refuge inside the hospital.Luke and Joseph use the hospital's Fire Escape to get inside the hospital. Rouge and Lili Reconnect with Mrs.Ria Flynn,Drew,Alex,Carlos,Cody,Jeremi,and Wynona.There they also meet Dr.Steve Dolfman,and A nurse named Jillian Hooveman.Serpentra comes out of nowhere and fires at the survivors with her acid grenade.Jeremi throws a suvival knife at her.She quickly aims at Jeremi.Ria tries to shield Jeremi,but Serpentra's Acid Grenade kills them both.Rouge used her Shockwave Gun to shoot at Serpentra's leg.She finds out that Serpentra is inhuman,and tells the rest of the Survivors to use the elevator and head for the basement while she stalls the Mutant.Rouge uses uses her Shockwave Gun to blast Serpentra out of the Building.She tries to use the Shockwave gun again,but she saw that it ran out of energy,since it ran on batteries. Luke and Joseph reconnect with the remaining survivors inside the elevator.They find out that the basement was the Morge.There they encounter a horde of zombies.Steve uses his ID to activate the employee elevator to escape,but finds out that zombies were in the elevator too.He was eaten alive by the zombies.Jillian uses her ID to deactivate the employee elevator,and sends the elevator to the 10th floor.The survivors use fire exit to escape the Morgue Floor.They got out of the Hospital safely. They seeked refuge in an old warehouse near the hospital.There they find out that it was being used as a hide out by a military group called "Team Orion" that was sent by the government to save survivors.The team consists of Rex,Anya,Alyssa,Maverick,and Duke.The team tells the survivors that a plane will be arriving at Gotward Airport to rescue the survivors and the dipatched team. Chapter 3:Help...Finaly The survivors split into 2 groups.One lead by Rex with Drew,Alex,Anya,Cody,and Joseph.The other consisting of Maverick,Duke,Wynona,Lili,Jillian,and Luke,with Maverick as the leader.Both teams ride on team Orions's two Armored Vehicles.Both teams head for the airport. During the trip,the team encountered giant mutated cheetahs called Hunters,and fireflies.The hunters slam Team Rex's Truck to a building near the Airport.Drew uses a grenade to destroy the Hunters.Rex radioed team Maverick to head for the Airport.Anya finds a note on the front desk about a helicopter sent by Durante Corp. to rescue the President's son,who was in the building to check on the company's Rianieross office.The team heads for the helicopter pad. The team finds out that the elevator's battery was pulled out.They try to use the stairs,but it was heavily barricaded for some reason.Rex,Drew,and Cody searched the nearby Auto Shop for batteries,while Anya,Alex,and Joseph stayed in the office.Rex and the others encountered Serpentra on Guiana street.Rex,Drew,and Cody face Serpentra.Rouge arrives to help.Rouge succesfully injects Serpentra with the Inguiaja Poison.Serpentra falls to the ground.Rouge and the others head to the Auto Shop. Serpentra uses what was remaining of her energy to inject herself with the Garuda Virus,which made anyone infected with any Covenant inc. virus 10 times more powerful.Serpentra swollowed her acid gun,and grew wings.She mutated into a monster. Rouge and the others aquire the battery that they needed,and headed back to Durante Corp. office. Meanwhile,the newly mutated Sepentra blows up Marverick teams Armored Truck.Only Luke,Lili,Jillian,and Maverick survived the explosion.They travel to the airport by foot.They blow up the nearby oil truck to destroy a horde of zombies blocking the airport's main entrance.They encountered more zombies inside the airport,but they got to the airplane safely.They waited inside the plane for the other team to arrive. Rex's team used the helicopter to get to the airport.While in the air,they encountered Aeros,another assasin sent by Covenant inc. to kill all survivors befor they blow up the city to remove all witnesses.Aeros had a jetpack on her back,and used bombs as her weapons.Drew used the Rocket Launcher he found inside the helicopter to send Aeros Falling to the ground.Aeros survived the crash.She figures out where the team is going,and headed to the airport too. The team successfully arrive in the airport.But before the plane takes of,Aeros and an army of fireflies come to blow up the plain... Chapter 4:Decisions,Decisions. The survivors decide that some of them remain to destroy Aeros.Rouge decided to do stay and destroy Aeros.Drew decides to help by destroying the fireflies before they set the plane on fire.Alex decided to stay with her boyfriend,and Carlos,Lili,Rex,Cody,and Alyssa decide to help destroy the fireflies too.The survivors exchange their final moments.The plane took off with Luke,Joseph,Wynona,Anya,Jillian,and Maverick and other survivors rescued by the other teams sent by the governmant aboard. Aeros tries to use her bombs to blow up the plane,but Rouge's Shockwave gun (which she couldnt use until they aquired the battery that was also used in the elevator) made the bombs explode before it hit the plane.Drew and the others head for the Airport's rooftop to desroy the fireflies. Aeros told Rouge about the Covenant's plan to mutate them after their mission,how powerful she can be if she obeyed orders.But Rouge didn't care because she wanted to stay human and calls Aeros a "mutated bitch".Rouge stabbed Aeros with a steel pipe through her heart.She took her Jetpack and flew to the rooftop to help Drew and the others. On the way to the rooftop,Drew finds a drum of spare oil fuel in the stock room.It said "Warning:Highly Explosive" and "Enough fuel for helicopter"on the label.Rex and Carlos carried the drum while Lili,Alex,and Drew killed the zombies blocking the way.They use the elevator (which can only be accesible from the stockroom) to get to the rooftop.Rouge reconnects with the team.They used the jetpack to send the oil fuel to the air,and shot it with the grenade gun,blowing up all fireflies.After the fireflies were wiped out,they see that the plane took off safely. The team decides to head to the Computer room to check if any planes were still there,or if other planes were coming.When they got there,they find Serpentra.Serpentra tells them about how the airport was designed and funded by the Covenant incorporation.She tells the survivors she put bombs inside the plane that took off with the other survivors.She shows them her new abilities,and the team tries to defeat her,but her new speed made her difficult to kill.She goes out of the room.Rex tries to follow her,but finds out that she locked them inside the room with an electronic lock.Rouge tries to use her shockwave gun,but sees that she has used up all the power of the battery on Aeros.They radio the pilot on the plane.The pilot tells the survivors about the bombs,and Maverick,Luke,and Anya decide to go and deactivate the bombs.When the pilot sat down on his seat,the stewerdess came to him.He saw that the stewardess didn't look normal...and he didn't have time to scream... Chapter 5:The Escape Anya,Maverick,and Luke deactivate the bombs.While they deactivated the bombs,Jillian went to see some survivors at the back.They looked ill.Jillian checks on them,only to find out that they had some kind of disease.She asked them how they felt,and the passengers say that they had fever and they felt weak and abnormaly hungry.They also told them that they were bitten by the zombies,thats why they were at the back.She remembers the patients from the hospital that had the same symptoms and turned into zombies after a few minuites.She was immediately surprised to see one passenger after another mutate into flesh hungry zombies.She immediately runs away from the back,and locks up the zombies in the back with the mergency shutter.She tells everyone to take seats as far away from the back.Joseph and Wynona went to the front of the plain to warn the pilot,only to find out that he was being eaten by a female zombie that was actually the stewardess.Joseph immediately shoots her,and tried to figure out how to manage the plain.Wynona reads him the basic controls from the booklet she took from the pilot's coat so he could pilot the plane temporarily.She goes to warn Maverick about the infestation.Only to find out that the zombies have escaped,and Jillian and Luke were busy driving them off.She quickly pulls out her gun and help Jillian and Luke.Alyssa,with knowledge of managing a plain,went to the cockpit to manage the plain and told Joseph to go and help Luke and the Others. Meanwhile,Rouge sees a helicopter arriving at the radar.She quickly radios the pilot,and found out it was the back-up plain from Durante Corporation.She asks for help,and the pilot agrees to help them and lands on the helepad in the rooftop.The team use the Air Vents to escape the Computer Room.They make their way to the Stock Room again,and used the elevator to get to the rooftop where the helipad was.Rouge and Serpentra fight for the last time.Serpentra tries to negociate with Rouge to make her inject a virus called Firaga Virus and mutate herself.She agrees and mutate herself and winks at Drew.Serpentra tells her to use her new powers to kill the remaining survivors,but she uses it on Serpentra instead.Serpentra.Serpentra activates the Covenant inc. Emergency Self Distruct Mode,which any Covenant Inc. employee can use incase anyone plotting to bring down Covenant came or tried to leave from or to the airport.Rouge tells Drew ant the others to escape while she fights Serpentra.Serpentra tries to blow up the Helicopter with her Acid,but Rouge's new power to create mental shields blocked the plain from her attacks.She used her powers to shield the whole city to seal the explosion.The city was wiped out,with Serpentra and Rouge within it.Serpentra was blown up into poeces.The Airport was wiped out,and the Helicopter escaped safely. Meanwhile,Wynona,Joseph,and Luke were successful in killing the zombies.Maverick successfully dienganged the bombs,and Alyssa safely landed the plain in an Airport in a nearby city. Both the Airplane and the Helicopter landed on the same airport in Iguorra city.Drew,Alex,Lili,Rex,Alyssa,Anya,Luke,Wynona,Jillan,Carlos,and Maverick were all that was left from the City.They testimoied against Covenant.They remember that Rouge and Serpentra has blown up Chronos City to contain the Virus and the mutants from spreading.All the evidence they had were the zombies from the plane,and it wasnt enough.They try to search for a living mutant that had posibly survived the explosion...Rouge...if she could use a shield on a helicopter,she could have also put a shield arround her to survive the explosion.They search for Rouge,hoping she is still alive...somewhere. Category:Stories